


И я уйду

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Historical Figures, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform, Songfic, historical RPF - Freeform, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: ...ему снилась Москва.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	И я уйду

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из следственного дела дана в соответствующем написании.

...ему снилась Москва. Синяя с золотом, яркая, сияющая весенним солнцем, полная колокольного звона, сладких запахов, птичьего щебета - такая, какой он ее помнил, какой ее никто не видел, Москва его детства. Солнце грело ласково, яблоневые сады в округе одевались бело-розовым, ветер оставлял на губах сладкую пыльцу. После страшного апреля пришел май, последний его май на этой земле, и в душном Петербурге ему снилась Москва - как убежище, как милость, как последнее желание. Бесконечный май прошел и канул, северные ночи стали цвета бессонницы, июнь принес ватную тишину, в которой даже фальшивый звон колокола Петропавловского собора уже почти не изводил. Ему снилась Москва, сны были прозрачны, как ночи, он открывал глаза и видел близкое синее-синее небо - и понимал, что проснулся во сне. Ах, какой удивительной во сне была его Москва!..

Небо ее, облачные горы - и зеленые холмы, река, сады в цветении - яблони, каштаны... Елоховский собор из бирюзового стал вдруг бело-розовым... и когда принесли последние, в самом деле последние уже вопросы ( _«Как Ваше имя и отчество и сколько от роду лет?» - «Имя и отчество мои суть: Павел Иванов сын Пестель. - Имею от роду 32 года, скоро минет 33.» «Какой Веры и каждогодноли бываете на исповеди и у Святого причастия?» - «Я принадлежу к Лютерянскому Исповеданию...»_ ) он знал, что Москва его детства во сне превратилась в Тульчин его молодости, Тульчин его счастья. Жаль, что ночи остались все так же безжалостно коротки, становясь из белых пепельными. Над крепостью кричали чайки, и на рассвете нежно свиристела какая-то птица чуть ли не за окном - он назвал ее про себя горихвосткой, потому что надо же было как-то назвать.

На именины в соборе звонили взахлеб, он стоял у окна, силясь сквозь неровные потеки побелки разглядеть хотя бы оттенок неба - и вот тогда наконец-то принял - не понял, понял-то он давно, а всем собой принял: «и я уйду».  
Это было так страшно, как в детстве, так безнадежно и черно, что он заплакал, прижавшись лбом к стене, и зажмурился изо всех сил, давя слезы. Петропавловский праздничный звон гудел словно прямо над головой - и город его сна просиял на обратной стороне сомкнутых век, обещая не легкий путь, нет, но то, что путь этот можно будет выдержать.

\- ...нет, вы, прошу вас, не провожайте меня, пожалуйста. Тут ведь никак нельзя будет заблудиться!  
\- Пауль, что же вы отказываетесь?  
\- Прошу вас. Этот путь я могу пройти и один.  
\- Не один.  
\- Да, конечно, я... конечно, не один, нас...  
\- Со Христом.  
\- Вы думаете?  
\- Кто лучше Него знает о пути на смерть?  
\- Тогда тем более...  
\- Ах, Пауль... ну да воля ваша.

...когда от близкого ужаса начинало мутить, он прикрывал глаза - и видел свой золотой город под синим небом, яблоневый сад, белый, известняком выложенный колодец, бирюзовый собор, цветущие каштаны. Страх уходил, подходила смерть, стояла рядом, не отменяя золотого города. «И я уйду - а сад будет цвести. И птицы буду петь, как пели». Над рекой чайки выкликали солнце.

\- Благословите меня, батюшка. Благословите в дальний путь.

...барабаны грохотали, заглушая чаек, колокол, жизнь. Во дворе Алексеевского равелина, не слыша их, заливалась горихвостка.

_и я уйду_

Песня, вдохновившая эту работу:


End file.
